1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cover frame assembly for mounting onto a flat panel display such as a high definition television, and in particular relates to a frame that covers a flat panel display that is mounted to a vertical surface and has a one-way mirror for selectively obscuring the flat panel display when the display is not activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes have been used for many years in a variety of display devices including television sets. More recently, flat panel displays such as plasma and LCD display panels have been developed. Various mounting frames have been devised for attaching these flat panel displays onto a vertical support structure such as a wall. As unobtrusive as some of these flat panel displays are, these displays and their associated mounting frames may detract from the décor of a room in which they are situated. Moreover, they needlessly detract from the décor of the room when the flat panel display is not being used to display an image produced by the display device. Accordingly, there is a need for a frame assembly for a flat panel display, having a one-way mirror for selectively obscuring the flat panel display when the display is not activated, in order that the frame assembly, and the flat panel display enclosed therein, will appear to be a decorative mirror, and not needlessly detract from the décor of the room in which they are situated.
A variety of mounting frames for display devices have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,243 to Yamamoto appears to show a mounting frame for a flat panel display, wherein the mounting frame is selectively attached to an opening formed within an existing wall. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,635 to Kim appears to show a mounting frame for a cathode ray tube. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,563 to Lane appears to show a mounting frame for a picture having a one-way mirror and a back-light for illuminating the picture. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,801 to Wilkson appears to show a mounting frame having a plurality of lights for providing uniform backlighting for a decorative display. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,654 to Hermann appears to show a mounting frame having lighting to illuminate glass etchings.
It should be noted that these devices, in the spirit of conventional frames, are well suited for mounting a picture to a vertical surface—they are not used for concealing an item already mounted to the vertical surface.
Accordingly, while these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.